


FrostPudding #9: Date Night

by SebastianAD



Series: Frost Pudding [9]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clones, Light Bondage, M/M, M/M/M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Tom requests a date night with the God of mischief and Loki doesn't disappoint.





	

Tom was laid out on his back, in the center of the bed, with four different looking Loki’s surrounding him. His brain knew that three of them were only illusions but his body couldn’t tell the difference between them all. Except that the fourth was in his Jotun form. They were all chilly but that one’s touch was burningly cold. And he couldn’t get enough.  
He had his arms wrapped around the thighs of the short haired, younger Loki who was straddling his chest. This one resembled a younger Tom the most since it was when Loki had adopted his aspect. Since then they have had lifetimes of differences etched into their skins. His head was cradled in the naked lap of another Loki while the first one was slowly pumping his long cock into Tom’s mouth. The second Loki’s hair was a little longer and had recently changed places with the first after coming down Tom’s throat.  
The third Loki was lounging next to him on his belly. He was sated after filling Tom’s ass with his chilly cum. He was languidly sucking on Tom’s cock while stroking his balls. From the vibrations around his shaft Tom knew that he was humming. But he couldn’t actually hear the melody over his own moaning around Loki’s long cock in his own mouth.  
The fourth Loki, and the true one, was in his icy Jotun form. He was watching his lover fall apart again with a contented smile. He was using his magic and could feel everything the clones were doing. He could also feel what Tom was doing to them. He felt Tom’s tongue pressing into the bottom of his cock as he slid it between those eager lips. He felt hands touching everywhere and Tom’s own hands pressing into his thighs. He could feel himself worshiping Tom’s cock with his own tongue and his own hands were holding Tom’s ankles up. Loki was watching and feeling all of it as he slowly slid his blue cock in and out of Tom’s deliciously hot, well used ass. A little semen from earlier was coating his veiny cock and making the best lube as he slowly started chasing his next release.  
Loki pulled him closer and started snapping his hips a little harder. They had been going at each other by turns all day and he would have thought he’d have enough of the mortal by now. They were both covered in sweat and bite marks and bruises but Loki could feel his next orgasm building.  
He knew Tom was as well because he could hear his lover whimpering under all the attentions. The differing sensations on his own body was driving Loki crazy. Tom’s hot tongue was swirling around the shaft of his cock but his ass contracted tightly at every pull. The moist wetness of his mouth conflicted with the cum slick inferno of his ass and that wasn’t even counting the clone who was sucking Tom off. Loki had already cum twice but his cold Jotun form was keeping Tom on the edge. Almost painfully cold and just enough to hold off his lover’s orgasm.  
Loki licked his blue lips and tasted some of Tom’s precum on his tongue. He could feel Tom’s cock twitch and pulse in the cold mouth of his clone and he smiled. He started pounding his own aching cock into that inviting ass harder and that sped up his clones too. His will power to draw it out was losing against his desire.  
He was right at the brink when Tom’s hand started clutching as his clones thigh. He made a muffled noise and Loki felt the ghosted sensation of Tom’s hot seed flood into his mouth.  
As his clone licked Tom’s cock clean Loki pulled him closer still and released deep inside of him. The same time his clone came into Tom’s mouth. Loki worked himself slowly until the shocks were done and he slowly pulled out. He watched a trickle of new seed spill out of that lovely reddened hole and he used his cock to push it back in again. Tom groaned as his cold cock pushed back into his body.  
He dissolved the clones in a shower of gold and looked down at his debauched lover. He was sweaty, flushed, exhausted and utterly beautiful. Tom licked his lips and gave a shudder at the sharp taste of Loki on his lips. Loki gently pulled out again and crawled up Tom’s supine body.  
He kissed him deeply and rested his weight on top of his lover. Tom ran his hands up and down his blue back, lightly pressing in on the raised markings. They were endlessly mesmerizing to him.  
“Indescribable Loki. Hot, cold, too much, not enough. You’re amazing.”  
“Yes my lover. And you took everything I gave you.”  
“Can you give me one more thing? Can you clean me up? Your spunk is really cold and it’s running down my ass crack.”  
“Always needing more my lover. I already took care of your mess, but I suppose I could clean mine up as well.”  
Loki smiled and shimmered into his normal form. The cold was wiped from Tom’s skin and he gasped as he felt it pulled out from inside himself. He watched a bite mark on his wrist fade as the sweat was cleaned from his body.  
“That is the best perk of magic ever. Although, I do wish you could leave the marks on me. I like seeing them. It makes me feel like I belong to you.”  
“You do belong to me my Tom. You wear my ring. And you have my affection.”  
Tom rolled them over and looked down at his mythical lover. He was going to return the sentiments but to his mortification, he stomach growled. He looked horrified for a moment then he started laughing. Loki pushed him off and trailed a hand down his back as he stood up.  
“You shouldn’t be hungry lover, I’ve been filling you all evening.” He chuckled and stretched out. “Would you like me to conjure something? Or do you wish to make another phone call? The morsels you had sent up for lunch was wonderful.”  
Tom propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed his neck. He smiled sheepishly as Loki grabbed his phone and waved it at him. He didn’t know if the god needed to eat or rest but he was only teased slightly when his mortal body betrayed himself.  
“Actually Loki, I have a request.”  
“Needy tonight Lover? Name it then. King’s banquet, cold picnic, exotic fare? I’m afraid I’m a bit drained at the present although it doesn’t seem like you can get enough of my personal menu.”  
“Ehhehehehehe. My god Loki. Actually, um, I was wondering if we could take a little walk and have a proper sit down.”  
“Do you wish me to change your form?”  
“You can do that? You can…wait. No, before I get off track again I was thinking you could meet me outside and we could walk down to a restaurant. It has the best Italian food and a wonderful wine list. I know you could bring in better but I was hoping for a little bit of a…date, perhaps?”  
“Well then Loverboy, you had better get dressed. As much as I like this view of your magnificently freckled Adonis body, I doubt you want to show that much of yourself to the general crowd.”  
Loki walked towards the bathroom as Tom stretched out on the bed. He felt completely boneless and sated. One Loki was more than enough for anyone and four had been mind blowing. Especially since the actual Loki had been in his frost giant form. The feeling of being penetrated with something so silkenly hard and burningly cold had been breathtaking. The intense battle of temperature between Loki’s cold cock and the burn of the friction had edged him for hours. When he had finally come he had felt blown apart. Precisely what Loki had wanted.  
He got up with a final stretch and went to the bureau. He had a pant leg on before he stopped, looking like a stork standing on one leg. His faded black jeans wasn’t good enough. Comfort was one thing, he liked easy clothes after the restraints of his daily costumes. But this was technically his first date with Loki. He wanted to look his best. Half assed and lazy wouldn’t do for a god from Asgard. That meant his faded jeans and suede shoes were out.  
He went over to his closet and frowned. He didn’t generally travel with a bunch of different clothes. He didn’t really have the time to do many things while on set and his jeans had worked with everything else. All he had left was a plain black suit with white shirt. He talked himself into it and left the tie on the shelf and a few buttons undone. He was shrugging into the jacket when the bathroom door opened and Loki stepped out. He took one look at Tom, who ran a hand through his light, curly hair and threw back his raven colored head laughing. Tom joined in and walked into his opened arms. They were dressed identically except that Loki did have the black tie on.  
“Well, Darling, they do say that great minds think alike.”  
“Do they now?” Loki dropped his hands to cup Tom’s ass and smiled. Just as he had assumed, his lover wasn’t wearing any underwear. “See you outside my Tom.”  
Tom leaned forward for a kiss and felt the ghost of Loki’s lips for just a moment. He opened his eyes and he was alone. He smiled ruefully and adjusted his hard on through his slacks. Tonight was going to be a challenge.  
He pocketed his wallet, turned off his phone and double checked the lock on the door when he was in the hallway. Loki had assured him that housekeeping would only notice his normal, plain room but the pool sized bathtub was hard for him to ignore.  
He left the lobby with a friendly nod towards the front desk and took a deep breath of evening air. He didn’t see any camera people but he also knew that didn’t mean they weren’t there. Hopefully if they were spotted they would seem like they were having a late business meeting.  
He walked alone for almost a block, fighting the urge to look around for Loki. He kept his pace slow and steady until he heard the familiar baritone from behind him.  
“Nice evening for a stroll.”  
Tom twirled and smiled. Loki had kept his redheaded aspect, but had removed the scars around his mouth. He was still wearing the black suit and tie but also had a green and gold scarf carelessly draped over his neck.  
“Yes it is. What do I call you now?”  
“Your favorite seems to be, oh my god.”  
“Loki!” Tom hissed.  
“You may call me Reynard.”  
“Like the fox?”  
“I’ve lived a long time and have gone by many names as well as aspects.”  
“Which do you prefer?”  
“The one moaned out of your lips.”  
Tom’s eyes went wide and he looked around quickly. His hard on was back and he could feel his blush creeping up his neck. Knowing it was there was also making it worse.  
“Reynard, we need to act professional in public. Alright?”  
“Let it not worry you my skilled tongued lover. No one is witnessing us now. I will behave myself, when it suits me. But you will not be exposed tonight unless you do something to garner unwanted attention to yourself.”  
“Oh, alright. I’m sorry I can’t shout it from the rooftops though.”  
“Another time and place lover.”  
They walked side by side, Tom talking so animatedly about the restaurant that he actually walked right past it. Almost a block later he looked around in confusion and looked over his shoulder. His blush rose again when he realized his error and they turned around. Loki simply chuckled.  
“Sorry darling. I’m a bit anxious.”  
“We could go back to your room.”  
“No! No, please. I want this. Badly. I just lose track when I’m with you.”  
Tom opened the door and placed his hand on Loki’s lower back to usher him inside. Then he took a deep breath and followed. Soft strains of Paganini flowed through the fragrant air and Tom’s belly growled again. He screwed up his face and looked down in embarrassment and caught a glance of black hair on Loki in his reflection. He gasped and looked from the red bearded man next to him to the normal visage of Loki he was used to.  
“Only you can see my true form Tom.”  
Tom looked into those green eyes he knew so well and smiled. They were seated and Tom placed his napkin in his lap with a fond look back at the mirror. Loki’s black hair was still bound in the braids he had plaited himself. He grabbed the wine list and smiled back at Loki.  
“I always could Reynard.”  
They settled in and enjoyed a long, leisurely dinner. By the time they had finished their main course they had drank two bottles of fine Italian Moscato. Loki had been watching Tom with interest all night but now was different. Tom wasn’t being as careful as he should have been. His hotel life was bleeding over into his public one. He was becoming a little too loud and little too familiar.  
Loki was enjoying the strokes to his hands or once to his neck but he knew they were being observed. A part of him wanted to give Tom more rope to hang himself by. All he had to do was to raise his foot along Tom’s leg under the table to see that familiar flush creep up his neck. The pale man had never hid his excitement well and now Loki had him drunk and in public. He could have the uptight Englishman’s reputation ruined in moments. His grin was slightly wolfish as he watched his tipsy paramour extol the virtues of stage craft verses big screen work.  
Midway through his slightly loud rant he noticed Loki’s demeanor. Tom blinked, slightly owlishly and nervously played with his napkin, trailing off his lecture. The last time he had seen that look he had been tossed to the bed and ruthlessly pounded into the mattress. He was quickly equal parts scared and aroused.  
He looked around and swallowed hard. He had thought of the old phrase, having a tiger by the tail several times since dating the trickster. But it had never been truer than right now. And Tom felt that sometime during dinner, he had let go. He wasn’t holding the tiger’s tail anymore, he was facing his teeth.  
As Tom’s lower lip quivered slightly, Loki stood with a grin and hauled him to his feet. Once they were eye to eye, Loki spun him and marched him towards the restrooms. He kept his arm around Tom’s shoulder and walked passed the service people. Through the red spots on Tom’s cheeks he went pale.  
“I beg your pardon Sirs. Is everything alright?”  
“Perfectly fine. My associate has had too much to drink. I’m taking care of him.”  
Before the Maître D could say anything else Loki had his prey moving again and was out of sight. The concerned man backed off but checked his watch. He wasn’t sure if the actor was actually fine. The redhead did seem to be in control that evening but Hiddleston had seemed shaky and scared. He gave them five minutes and walked back to his station.  
Tom moaned as they slipped into the restroom but Loki didn’t stop. He marched them straight into the stall and closed the door behind him. There was no chance that their leaving had gone unnoticed. Tom turned around to complain but was urgently kissed instead. Loki shimmered and looked like himself again. Loki grabbed his hands and pulled off his scarf. As he wrapped it around Tom’s wrists he smiled and captured his lover’s lips again. He lightly bit his bottom lip and nibbled his way down to his neck.  
“Tell me to stop now lover because I’m about to ravage you.”  
“I…you…oh god Loki. We’re in public. Please.”  
“Say it or be quiet lover.”  
Tom squeezed his eyes closed as Loki tossed the scarf over the top bar of the stall. Loki spun him around and raised his hands over his head. Tom moaned again and sagged back into him. He felt Loki’s arms encircle him for a moment in a brief hug then those sinful lips attached to his neck again. He pushed his face into his jacketed bicep and felt Loki’s deft fingers open his belt and unbutton the front of his slacks.  
Loki gently lifted out his rock hard cock and gave it a few strokes. Tom rocked his hips and Loki pushed his slacks lower. He heard Tom’s muffled moan and bit down hard on his neck. Then he kicked his legs wider apart and waited. They didn’t have much time but he needed to listen to his panting lover. He heard a muffled groan but not the word that would have stopped their play. So Loki undid his own belt and pulled out his own aching cock.  
He barely remembered the delicious meal or the fragrant wine with their dinner. He knew that Tom had talked nonstop but couldn’t recall what he had said. He had kept his eyes on his animated partner and planned his debauchery. He had enjoyed a multitude of lovers during his long life but none he had wanted more than this simple mortal. He couldn’t get enough of him. Every whimper or moan made him crave more. Tom was more necessary than air for him and he didn’t know when it had happened.  
Loki also knew that Tom understood his value to the god. He had known how much Loki loved him, even without the priceless books. He didn’t know the true worth of the ring on his finger or that Loki had never shared his bath with anyone before but he did know the power he held over the Asgardian. He knew he could have asked for anything and received it. Fame, wealth, power, had all been offered. And simply denied. All Tom ever asked for was Loki’s time and clean sheets.  
So Loki had eaten his fine meal and drank his sweet wine and watched the Englishman play with the ring on his finger. And he planned. He wouldn’t willfully destroy his precious mortal’s nice reputation but his own self-control had its limits. He was actually understanding Thor’s roughness and impatience better. If Thor really did hold him up as he held his beloved then he was actually to be commended on his control and restraint. Loki was watching the beautiful man talk and all he wanted to do was push the table away and ravish the tipsy actor where he was sprawled. He had rarely encountered someone who could look at ease in any setting but Tom treated every area like it was his own. And he often forgot his posture. His knees were wide spread and Loki could easily imagine the shocked looks on the other diner’s faces if he had dropped to his own knees and sucked him off in front of everyone.  
Loki sucked a lurid mark on his alabaster neck and enjoyed the broken noise of Tom trying to hold back. He used his magic, slowly, to ready the other man and felt him tremble in his bonds. Without another word he held Tom tightly at the waist and quickly pushed his leaking cock in as far as it would go.  
He stilled only a moment before pulling out and slamming himself deep again. Tom wailed into his sleeve and Loki smiled. Then he firmly grabbed those slim hips and started to roughly pound up into him. He used his magic to shorten his scarf and Tom was raised on his tip toes. No room to move or wiggle around. Completely at Loki’s mercy. And he showed him none.  
“Oh god Loki!”  
“Shhh, lover. Someone will hear you.”  
Tom groaned and bit into his sleeve. Loki kept snapping his hips and several times almost knocked Tom off of his feet altogether. He fastened his lips on Tom’s neck again and finally took pity on him. Unlike the first time they had coupled in the shower, Loki knew that Tom wouldn’t be able to get off on his own. Not in the time frame they were given anyway.  
So Loki wrapped his own arm tight around Tom’s chest, pulling him even closer. He took a deep breath of that lovely aroma of his lover and listened to their rushed sounds. The muffled skin on skin, the heavy panting, and the tell-tale jingle of their belt buckles would have alerted the entire restaurant of their liaison. But unknown to Tom, Loki had cast a silence spell to shield them from notice. He growled into that lovely freckled ear and smiled as the other man moaned and trembled. He was trying so hard to be quiet and Loki was enjoying being rough. He also reached around and fisted Tom’s hard, bobbing cock.  
Tom tried to buck his hips but his restrained hands stopped him. He started to plead for more friction but he just closed his eyes tighter and bit into his bicep harder. Loki smiled and started stroking his weeping cock.  
“How hard you are for me lover.”  
“Shhh!”  
“Look at you, so eager, so unfulfilled for me.”  
“Mmmm, please Loki!”  
“So concerned for your precious reputation. You ache for my touch but you’re restraining yourself. Look at me!”  
Loki used his magic to place a tall standing mirror where the commode had been. Tom looked, and saw them. Him with his arms bound above his head, flushed, sweat covered and needy. Loki stood behind him, still sliding his cock across his prostate with every thrust. Tom’s mouth dropped open as he watched his raven haired god bare his teeth and bite into his neck. Right as he screamed he remembered and bit down on his arm again.  
Loki felt his pulse, right under his teeth, and sucked hard as he thrust Tom off his toes. Then he felt Tom’s cock jump in his hand and saw the streams of cum streak across the gilt mirror. Tom went ridged in his arms and did cry out. Loud and unreserved. And that was Loki’s undoing. He thrust a few more times and released deep inside the shaking man. He let out his own deep growl and licked Tom from his collarbone to his ear.  
Before Tom could catch his breath Loki roughly pulled out and vanished. The cum dirtied mirror was gone and Tom’s hands fell to his side with a whisper of silk. The restroom door slammed open and Tom had a complete moment of panic. Loki had left him. And they were found out.  
“Mr. Hiddleston? Sir? Are you alright?”  
Tom guiltily jumped and shoved his spent cock back into his slacks. Before he could respond he heard Loki’s calm voice coming from the basin area.  
“I believe I have already stated that I was handling this? Simple overindulgence, leave us be.”  
“Fine! I’m fine, um, give me a moment. Please?”  
He hastily cleaned himself up and ran a shaky hand through his damp hair. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Loki hadn’t actually left him. But he did leave him in a seriously fucked-out condition. He wiped off the cum running down his leg and prayed the giant hickey wouldn’t be noticeable. He fastened his slacks and smoothed down his shirt. Then he flushed the commode and exited the stall. He gave a shaky smile to the concerned Maître D and a more grateful one towards Loki. Then he walked to the basin to wash his hands and splash some water on his face.  
Loki was leaning against the wall looking calm, cool, and collected. But most of all, bored. He rolled his green eyes at the Midgardian and ran a hand over his wrinkled scarf. Then he handed Tom a hand towel and waited.  
“I’m sorry Sir. It’s just…well, you looked really unwell.”  
“Thank you for your concern. I was feeling a bit off but Reynard took good care of me. As usual. Please, don’t worry yourself. Send a dessert menu to our table please and we’ll be out momentarily. Thank you.”  
“Ah, yes Sir. Very well Sir. I’m glad to see you feeling better.”  
“Yes, very much so thank you.”  
As the man backed out, still giving Loki a closer look than Tom liked, Tom smiled brightly and added a small wave. Tom looked at Loki’s true reflection in the mirror and grinned.  
“That was close.”  
“Closer than you know. I silenced our noises and held him up with a nasty little accident in the wine cooler. They lost several bottles of Cristal when you screamed for me.”  
“Oh, that’s a pity. That wine’s too good to waste.”  
“It’s in your hotel room being chilled and some boxed stuff is spread across the floor. We can enjoy some with your desserts that you are going to order boxed for later.”  
“Thank you Loki, you didn’t have to protect me.”  
“Nonsense. You are mine and you were trying to be quiet. Mostly. Harmless mischief. Ready to leave?”  
“Almost, could you…um…clean me up first. Please? Your, ah, spunk is dripping down my leg.”  
“I don’t think so Lover.”  
“But…Loki?”  
Loki strode over and pulled him close. He kissed him quickly then ghosted his lips over the vanished bite mark on his neck. Tom leaned into him with a sigh.  
“I want to watch you gather your cheesecakes and walk all the way back to the hotel with my seed spilling out of your hungry little hole. I want you to remember, with every step, that I took what was mine when I wanted it. You, my lover, reek of sex. And I want to smell it for the remainder of our evening.”  
“Oh god Loki.”  
“Indeed. Look at you. Still needy for me. You are getting hard again, for me. You insatiable human. How many times have I had you today?”  
“I don’t know, I lost track when the clones started taking turns. I can’t help it Loki, you’re incredible.”  
“And we are well matched my Tom. Now let’s go before that annoying human returns. He suspects we were up to something. If you are standing there, tempting me, he will catch you on your knees and worshipping my cock.”  
“Loki? When we get back to the hotel, do we have time to make love in the bathtub again?”  
“Yes, my Tom. I believe a lazy fuck in the bath is a perfect way to end our evening.”  
“Loki? I love you.”  
“And you are all I desire, my Constant Heart.”  
Loki pulled him closer and kissed him one last time. Then he gave his ass a playful swat. Tom smiled and turned to leave. As he walked to the door he gave his hips a little extra sashay. Then he blew Loki a kiss over his shoulder and opened the door. He walked out with a huge smile on his face and a slight bow to his legs. Loki watched him for a moment then followed.  
He congratulated himself of choosing his consort well. No one had ever kept up with him before, much less asked for more. And Tom was full of surprises. He had been sure he was going to safeword out of the quick and dirty restroom liaison. But he hadn’t. He had begged for more. So Loki resigned himself to a talk with Odin and caught up with his Tom. Some found treasures were indeed worth fighting for. But he couldn’t worry about the future when his present concern was seductively licking cream off his finger. Loki then knew they would need the bath later. Once the hotel door was closed behind them he was going to lick the rest of that cheesecake off that freckled body. They still had several hours of night left and he wasn’t going to waste another minute.


End file.
